This Moment
by high improbability
Summary: Drew has always admired May from afar, but when he finds her heartbroken... Contestshipping oneshot. Fluffy.


**Hi! I'm back with another story!**

Paul: Blah, blah, blah. Every time you have another story you start it that way.

Dawn: Hey! She worked hard on that! Cut her some slack, will you?!

Paul: Blah.

**Me: Do the disclaimer, please, Paul?**

Paul: No.

**Me: pulls out machine gun**

Paul: OKAY! AmethystPrincess93 doesn't own Pokemon.

**Me: Yay! See, that wasn't so hard!**

Paul: Whatever.  


* * *

I stand, hidden by the darkness.

I stand, hidden by the trees.

I look at her. I lock my emerald eyes on her. I see her sapphire eyes staring at the lake water. Her auburn hair flying in the breeze. I could clearly tell she was troubled. I knew it was about that Ash guy – how she had told him how she felt about him and I knew how he rejected her for that Misty girl. I hated him for that, for breaking her delicate heart. I wanted to go over to her and caress her, run my fingers through her beautiful hair, and tell her that everything was going to be all right.

But I couldn't.

Why?

Because we were – we ARE – rivals. I can't just go over to her and hug her even though I love her so much. She'd never accept me – the boy who had teased her, taunted her, laughed at her. But I don't want to believe that. She hates me. I know she does, even though she tries to hide it. But there's no use hiding it from me.

Her brother approaches her. She glances up, the pained look in her eyes clear. Her brother slowly backs away, but she grabs his wrist and pulls him back. She jumps into his arms and sobs into his shirt. "Oh, Max!" she cries. "I've finally told him…I told him everything!" I hear. "But… he rejected me…" she starts crying again, but she continues spilling everything out. "It's because of Misty, I know," she sobs, her brown hair flying in the night breeze. "But I can't hate her for it, I just can't!" she yells as she tears herself away from his embrace and starts staring at the moon, her tears cascading into her lap.

"Oh, May," is all her brother can whisper before he leaves, probably to check on Ash.

I stare at her once again. Now, I wanted to go over to her even more, to lock my lips into hers, to comfort her, to reassure her. But some force blocks me. Dumb old force.

I creep closer to her, my chartreuse hair flying, the wind blowing my sweat away. Suddenly, a twig snaps under my foot. She suddenly turns around, her tears still falling like waterfalls from her eyes. "Who's there?" she cries, her voice cracking. When she fails to detect me, she edges to the edge of the rock she is sitting on, closer to the navy-colored lake. I go even closer, but yet another, larger twig snaps and a Noctowl hoots from somewhere over me. Startled, she leaps up, yet looses her footing and tumbles down towards the water…

Falling…

She lands in the water with a splash, her thin arms flailing. I did not know she couldn't swim.

Not bothering about the problem of making my presence known, and before I can think, I jump in after her.

She stares at me with wild, cold eyes. I could easily see the heartbreak in them. I swim closer to her, and hug her, bringing her head close to my chest. She breaks free from my grip, and look at me. "Why did you save me?" she stutters, apparently taking in the lake's freezing temperature. I don't answer. Instead, I start swimming towards shore.

She didn't move.

"What are you thinking?" I ask. "Do you want to drown here?" She slowly nods; her heartbreak evitable. Even in the water, her tears fall like silver from her beautiful sapphire eyes. Suddenly, the force holding me back breaks. The barrier disappears. I lock my lips into hers, not caring about the temperature, not caring about myself. She returns the kiss, yet I can still see the surprise in her eyes. I love the feel of my lips on hers – it is full of passion, full of love. I can see her eyes widening as I wrap my arms around her. I don't ever want this moment to end…

I still think about it as we swim to shore.

I still think about it ten years later, as May walks down the aisle in a beautiful wedding dress towards me.

I still think about it as I hold our newborn twins in my arms.

I still think about it to this moment…this day…


End file.
